User talk:FastBlade5035
A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw on the blog for the Wioki Newspaper you asked how to become an admin. You must have a decent ammount of edits, contribute to this Wiki daily (Special/Problems at home/school are excused), and you must be able to handle the responsibilities of being an admin, not just have 20 edits and sit around on blogs all day. You may request on a bureaucrat's Talk page (HazeShot, EdBoy3, Tripodnumberone, or my (DarkusMaster84's)). There is also a page to request: Beyblade Wiki: Requests for adminship. I Walk a Lonely Road. 15:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Its fine, it was getting a little out of hand anyways. By the way, would you like the signature you use in color? Just tell me what color, and I'll leave it on your Talk Page to copy/paste. If you do accept this then whenever you go into your Preferences to get a signature click the "Custom Signature" button. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Here yah go :P A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! Just copy/paste that on your Preferences and do the same as your normal signature. It'll look like this: A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That kinda messed up. Go here:http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type #Beyblade in the channel box and I'll give you the coding there. Also fill out the nickname and security thing. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) A bureaucrat (bur-eau-crat) is someone who has the ability to grant other's rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights. Admins can not do this. a Bureaucrat can make themselves and admin which another bureaucrat or themselves should do. Once you are a bureaucrat only you can remove this right as well. When you start a Wiki you are automatically given Admin and Bureaucrat rights. That is really the only difference. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, when I started Wiki I didn't know either. I didn't know how to spell the word until countlessly using it. If you have any other questions or concerns you can ask me or any other admin or bureaucrat. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You might wanna start editing alot. You only have 12 edits to page :P. Its a good start after your block. Your starting to grow on me. I'm soon after a while you'll make a fine admin. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean, you have pretty good grammar, you have a positive attitude, and you didn't dwell on the fact you were blocked. You also didn't argue about the thing with your brother. Your pretty good. I think in a few more edits or a day or two I'll make you a Rollback. You will be able to automatically revert edits. This will help with vandalism as well. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC)